No Matter What
by x1-TaKeN-oVeR
Summary: 2x1; People are starting to get upset that at every function Pilot 01 is nowhere to be found. Now it is up to the Preventers to bring him back...but what if he doesn't want to come back? You know my summaries suck so just read it!
1. Don't think of me

Title - No Matter What  
  
Author - x1-TaKeN-oVer  
  
Warnings - cursing, reference to sex, clubbing (if I can manage), lime, back stabbing friends...  
  
Pairings - 1+2/1x2 (barely and only first chapter...thank God), 2xH, 3x4, 5xOC, DxR, 2x1!  
  
Disclaimers - I OWN THE WORLD! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Info - This is a year after the war and all the boys are 17...duh! They all joined the Preventers that is headed by Une. They are all friends with Relena, as well (I MADE HER NICE IN THIS ONE!). Duo and Wufei stole money from OZ and took money when Relena offered it (guys gotta eat!). Trowa and Quatre are taken care of by Quatre and his money but Heero didn't take any money. He chose to earn it the honest way.  
  
Okay, enough of that! Go and read!  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Heero, please just say something." Silence was the only thing that answered Duo; he tightened the sheets around his waist and sat up more in the bed. "Heero, I didn't want you to find out like this...I didn't want to hurt you like this," he tried again.  
  
"Well, then, I really appreciate that but isn't it a little late?" Heero whispered, voice cracking despite his attempt to keep it steady and calm.  
  
Duo looked down and his folded hands and sighed. "Heero, I know that all of this is...really confusing but just let me..."  
  
"No," Heero interrupted, "you don't have to say anything. I'm going to talk and you are going to listen. I loved you and gave you everything I had. I thought that you loved me too but it seems that I was wrong," he turned accusing eyes towards Hilde who was smirking evilly under a thin sheet that was covering over her naked body.  
  
Hilde saw Duo turn towards her so she immediately wiped the smirk off her face. She gently took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. She slyly pinched herself in the arm, hard enough to bring tears to her eyes and started to sniffle but Heero knew better...it was just an act.  
  
A sniffle then, "Heero, I'm so sorry this happened but," she turned 'sad' eyes towards Duo, "I love him and I need him. I think more so then you do...you have to believe us when we say that we had no intention of hurting you. I have always thought of you as a dear brother to me and..."  
  
"Bull shit," his anger flared. How dare she; why couldn't Duo see that this was all an act? "You hated me from the moment you saw me and when Duo and I got together you, if possible, hated me even more. You were jealous that I had Duo and you didn't. I never thought that you would stoop this low to have Duo. You think..."  
  
"Heero," Duo tried.  
  
Heero went on, "You think that I don't know about your little act but I do. I know all about you...you may fool Duo but you don't fool me."  
  
"Heero stop, right now, you don't know what you're saying." Duo began to get angry, he could see that Heero would have some animosity towards Hilde, it was expected. But this was too much.  
  
Heero continued, "You need help. Serious help, you...you superficial..."  
  
"Heero I said stop!"  
  
"crazy ass, son of a..."  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"BITCH!" Heero stood there, slightly panting. He saw Hilde looking at him somewhat shocked and started crying. He rolled his eyes and stood with hands on his hips, "Those crocadile tears are going to do nothing but make your face puff up and make you look like an old hag."  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Hilde's bare shoulders and brought her head to lie between his neck and shoulder. He glared coldly up at Heero and whispered soothing things into Hilde's ears. Slowly but surely she stopped crying and all she was left with was sniffling and puffy eyes.  
  
Duo let go of Hilde and swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor. He picked up a pair of boxers and talked through clenched teeth, "You know, Heero. You have really gone too far...you have no right to blame Hilde at all." Duo looked squarely at Heero once he put on his boxers. He grabbed some articles off the floor and threw them over to Hilde. She quickly grabbed them and began to put them on recognizing them as Duo's shirt and her pants.  
  
Heero stared dumbly as Hilde began to put on the white button up shirt. It wasn't like he was trying to get a quick peek or anything but that shirt...that was the shirt that he had given to Duo for his birthday. He slowly turned his head towards Duo as he saw him walking towards him. He thought that Duo would possibly yell at him for hurting Hilde but instead of his ears bleeding from all the foul words that he knew Duo was going to throw at him, he instead got a bleeding lip. Heero saw Duo's fist come back and had no time to cover himself as Duo delivered a sucker punch to his gut and a punch to his cheek. The hits threw him off balance and he fell to the ground.  
  
Duo looked down at Heero coldly and felt Hilde grab his hand. He looked over to her and found that she had the clothes on and was looking up at him sadly. He had no idea how Heero could accuse her of 'acting' sympathetic; he squeezed her smaller hand and intertwined their fingers. He turned to look at Heero to see that he was now sitting up against the wall and holding his abused cheek.  
  
"Heero, we are through. I hate you and don't want to ever see you again. You seem to think that Hilde is the cause of all this but she isn't...you are. You could never love me the way that she can. You better not be here when I get back, I want you to pack your stuff and leave. And just so you know, I only stayed with you because I felt sorry for you." Duo stated as he and Hilde walked out of the apartment.  
  
Heero stayed where he was for an hour or so before slowly getting up. He groaned and grabbed his throbbing stomach but continued walking until he reached the closet. He pulled out the suitcase, placed it on the bed and began to pack all his belongings, which wasn't very much, into the small suitcase.  
  
After he got all his things he grabbed the handle and took one last look at the bedroom that he and Duo had shared for a year. He slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, grabbed his keys and wallet off the counter, and walked out of the apartment.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
KNOCK!  
  
KNOCK!  
  
KNOCK!  
  
Quatre slowly sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He wondered what had woken him up when he heard it again. It was some kind of pounding or knocking...someone must be knocking on their door. He squinted his eyes and looked at the bright red alarm clock that read 1:23 A.M. He turned over and nudged Trowa as he heard the knocking again.  
  
"Trowa, wake up!" He whispered harshly.  
  
Trowa opened one eye and glared at Quatre; "You better be growing another head on your ass to wake me up this early...or late," he grumbled.  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes, "Someone is knocking at the front door, come with me to see who it is."  
  
Trowa frowned, "Who would be knocking on our door this late?"  
  
"I don't know but they're pretty insistent about it."  
  
Trowa sighed loudly and threw the warm comforter off his slim body. He grabbed a tee-shirt and pulled it over his head and boxers. He saw Quatre doing the same and walked out the bedroom door, down the hall, down the stairs, and to the front door.  
  
Trowa cautiously opened the front door to see Heero with a bruised cheek and bloody lip. He heard Quatre gasp and immediately usher Heero in.  
  
"Oh, Heero! What happened to you? No, don't talk, you might hurt your lip. Oh Allah, hurry up and come in!" Quatre grabbed Heero's arm and took him into the downstairs bathroom where they had the first aid kit. He tended to Heero's lip and cheek while Trowa went to heat some water for tea. When Quatre was finished with Heero he brought him into the living room and sat him on the couch while he sat on the coffee table in front of him. Trowa brought in the tea, gave the mug to Heero and sat next to Quatre on the table. Heero nodded his thanks and took a small sip of the warm, brown liquid.  
  
"What happened to you," Quatre hesitantly asked.  
  
Heero didn't look up at them but slowly told the story of how he had gotten home early from the mission to find Duo and Hilde in bed with each other. He told the story from where he had yelled at Hilde to where Duo had hit him to where he packed his things. He told them that he had no where else to go and very little money so he came here.  
  
When he looked up at them he noticed a strange look on their faces, it kind of looked like...guilt? He saw Quatre bite his lip and Trowa turned his head which peaked his curiosity.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you know what I did to make Duo mad at me?"  
  
They both shook their head and Quatre stuttered out, "T-This wasn't supposed t-to h-happen...h-he s-said that...b-but we c-can't tell you..."  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying. What aren't you supposed to tell me?" Heero desperately asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head and Trowa stayed quiet.  
  
"Tell me, please!"  
  
Trowa calmly answered, "Heero...we knew that Duo was sleeping with Hilde behind your back and we kind of helped him do it. He said that he wasn't sure about his love for you and asked us to help him and to keep it a secret. He's been seeing her for almost 3 months now."  
  
Heero stared at Trowa. He was shocked, to say the least. Why was this happening to him? Why were his so-called 'friends' doing this to him? He numbly turned to Quatre as he began to stutter again.  
  
"B-But, he said that h-he would s-stop Heero. And I-I thought that he w- would. H-he never meant to hurt you...we never meant to h-hurt you."  
  
Heero stared numbly at them both and was surprised to feel a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away and set down the mug of tea.  
  
"Everyone knew except me, didn't they?" He questioned lightly.  
  
Both ex-Gundam Pilots had to strain to hear the question. Trowa sadly nodded his head.  
  
Heero nodded to himself and slowly stood up. He started towards the door when he felt Quatre grab at his wrist.  
  
"Please Heero, why don't you stay here with us? I know that you are really upset with us but..."  
  
"I'm not upset, Quatre. I can't really be...the only reason that I would get upset was if you were my friends but you aren't. You never were and never will be. The only reason that you were nice to me during the war was because I was an essential...a weapon." He whispered.  
  
He shook off Quatre's hand and reached into his pocket for his keys. He took off his car key and alarm and handed them over to Quatre. "This is yours," he gave Quatre the keys and walked towards the door.  
  
"Please Heero, just stay for a while or at least take the keys back. You can't get very far without a car and I hate to think of you out there without...something." It was Trowa's turn to persuade Heero to stay.  
  
Heero kept walking but replied, "Then don't think of me." And with that, Heero Yuy walked out of their lives.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well, there is chapter one! Do you like it? You know what to do...review! 


	2. Discussion

First of all I want to thank EVERYONE for all the beautiful reviews I got. I was so happy that you people liked the story. Sending the encouraging reviews really helped! I hope that you like this chapter enough to review like last time. NOW GO READ STORY!  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Title - No Matter What  
  
Author - x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Warnings - cursing, reference to sex, clubbing (if I can manage), lime, back stabbing friends...  
  
Pairings - 1+2/1x2 (barely and only first chapter...thank God), 2xH, 3x4, 5xOC, DxR, 2x1!  
  
Disclaimers - I OWN THE WORLD! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER ON EARTH...  
  
"Miss Relena, no disrespect when I say this but we want 01 and we want him now." Senator Dockson replied and other politicians in the conference room agreed.  
  
Relena sighed and took off her reading glasses, she could steadily feel a headache coming on and knew that it would be a bitch to deal with. She wanted out of the conference immediately; they had been discussing the same topic for over four hours without a break. The air conditioner broke two hours before and it was getting to be ninety-five degrees outside and inside.  
  
Relena picked up a stack of papers and began to fan herself while she spoke tiredly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I know exactly what you want and I want it too but it just isn't possible..."  
  
"Miss Relena, I don't think that you grasp this situation as strongly as the rest of us," Dockson cut through. "We have had this reunion, get together or function, whatever you want to call it, for four years now and have all our pilots show up except one. Pilot 01 is the only one of our pilots that has not shown up and people are getting a bit testy. I have many people emailing my office or calling in like it's a damn radio station and questioning where 'the other pilot' is."  
  
Relena had, had enough of Senator Dockson. He had been rude to her since they had met and she wondered if it had something to do with women handling power at the same level or higher as men. She nastily replied, "So Mr. Dockson, you only want 01 to get rid of all the people that are calling you? I, myself, find that a bit selfish."  
  
Dockson frowned and was about to reply when Ms. Swib hastily cut in; "Miss Relena, another reason that we would like 01 is because we noticed recently that after the second year of not showing, people started to not show, as well." Ms. Swib was one of the people that helped with creating the reunion.  
  
Another person who helped was Mr. JoHansen, and he spoke up as well, "But the whole reason that we decided to do this is to commemorate our soldiers, look back at the times that we had during the wars whether they be good or bad, and somehow laugh. If you have gone through Hell during the war and had more bad times then good, you can reflect on the good times and share them with others who have gone through the same."  
  
Relena took a moment to think and knew that they were right. Some people may find their yearly reunion to be soothing and in some way, therapy. She couldn't let down her people and so was then forced to agree.  
  
"All right, I see your point. It won't be easy so don't put out a date; the first thing we have to do is locate him. You know that we haven't thought about his feelings towards this; he may be busy or something."  
  
Dockson rolled his eyes and began to stack his papers together. "If he is busy, then you'll just have to persuade him. I can't honestly think of someone who would be too busy to show up for something of this importance."  
  
Relena shook her head and sighed.  
  
Carter Bokins spoke, "Who are you going to get to help you?"  
  
"Well, I was going to have the Preventers help me. They are very experienced in this sort of thing, as you all know, so I thought it smart to go with them. I also have a few agents in mind to help."  
  
Bokins nodded, "That sounds good."  
  
Relena stood up and gathered her things together, "Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, if there are no more questions, then we are done."  
  
Everyone nodded and clapped briefly before gathering their things and walking out the room. As Dockson walked by he mumbled, "Good Job."  
  
Relena snorted and finished piling her papers into her briefcase. She knew that he was being sarcastic so didn't respond to his remark. She walked out the room and shut the door. She took a moment to breathe deep the cool, air conditioned, air before walking over to her secretary.  
  
"Janet, cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day and if anyone calls for me, just tell them they can reach me on my cell phone."  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena," Janet nodded her blonde head and quickly set to work.  
  
Relena thanked her kindly then made her way to the elevators. Once they opened she noticed that Tad, one of her colleagues, was in the elevator reading over various documents.  
  
He smiled, "Going down?"  
  
"Yes, I am." They made small talk before Tad came to the second floor and Relena was left alone once again. She leaned against the wall and thought, 'This is not going to be easy.'  
  
It wasn't until he had left that Relena got all the information. She was the only one who had no idea about what was going on between Heero, Duo and Hilde since she had to go away on a business trip that particular time period and Dorothy couldn't come.  
  
When Relena found out she was furious with everyone, especially Duo. Relena had admitted to herself, long before, that Heero would never love her but that didn't mean she still couldn't have feelings for him. She was heartbroken for a while but then got together with Dorothy. She didn't really talk to any of them for almost two weeks and she could've gone longer but they were very insistent on getting to better terms with her.  
  
She came out of her musings with a start and looked to see the elevator doors open. She shook her head and smiled. She walked through the lobby and out the doors towards her car. She got into her Convertible, revved the engine and took out her cell phone. She called Preventers HQ and requested a small conference with some particular agents. Once the conference was set she hit the 'end' button and sped towards HQ.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I wonder who called us here?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"Well, we will soon find out won't we?" Duo stated irritably.  
  
"What the hell is up your butt?" Wufei looked over at Duo who was frowning down at his hands.  
  
Quatre snickered, "You have to remember, Wufei...Duo doesn't like bottom anymore."  
  
Wufei snickered.  
  
Duo just sat there, "Ha ha ha! Very funny but I'm being serious."  
  
Trowa looked Duo over quietly before asking, "What exactly is wrong with you?"  
  
Duo sighed and ran a hand through his long, chestnut colored, bangs and said, "I was about to go to that new pizza place down the road and I had a coupon for a free pizza."  
  
"So what's the bad part?"  
  
Duo looked over at Wufei, "The bad part is the coupon expired because they said that they were only giving away the pizzas in lunch hours and their lunch hours were from 11 to 3."  
  
They all turned their heads and saw the clock hit 4:03.  
  
Quatre frowned, "I don't understand. Why didn't you just go earlier?"  
  
Duo sighed, sometimes Quatre was five pennies short of a nickel. "I didn't go earlier because I wasn't hungry earlier."  
  
They all sighed and rolled their eyes but looked up startled by the new voice. "Well, then Maxwell, that seems to be a mistake on your part."  
  
Duo smiled, "Are you the one who set up this conference?"  
  
"Yes, I was." Replied Relena. She thanked the young officer that had escorted her and walked into the room. She made her way to an empty chair and sat down; she sighed loudly which blew her bangs up.  
  
"Long day?" Quatre questioned. He knew very well the stress of trying to meet everyone's needs and wants. It was a tough job but no one had any doubt that Relena Peacecraft [1] couldn't get the job done...well no one except for a certain someone. (No not Heero!)  
  
"Long week actually." She noticed the confused stares and began. It was going to be very hard but she knew that with the help of the young men in front of her she would be able to successfully locate 01. From what she knew, the men in front of her knew nothing of the demand for 01. She knew that they would all be reluctant but...it had to be done.  
  
"Okay, I want you to hear me out before you say anything, all right?" Once they nodded she began, "It has come to our attention that, slowly, people are starting to skip out on the reunion. By skipping out I mean that they no longer come or want to have anything to do with the celebration unless something happens. That something is if we have Pilot 01 attend to our celebrations. The people are starting to get upset that we have every pilot except for 01."  
  
She took a breath and continued, "What I need the Preventers for is to find 01 and persuade him to come here. I know that it won't be easy but I will even allow you to offer money to him...it is very important that we have him at the reunion this year." She closed her mouth and looked over each of the young men.  
  
Quatre cleared his throat, "So you would like us to find him and bring him back so that he can go to the reunion? Do I have it right?"  
  
Relena nodded, "Pretty much, yes. I know this may sound a bit strange to you but this is for the good of Earth. We, as individuals, would like to thank the heroes for saving us and with that statement we want to say 'thank you' to ALL our heroes."  
  
"I don't see how 'this is for the good of our Earth.' How does having him there help others?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"It helps others because our Reunion is sort of like a...healing therapy for some people. I know it sounds strange..."  
  
"It sounds very strange," concluded Trowa.  
  
"What makes you think he even wants to come? I'm sure that, wherever he is, he has seen the reunions or heard of them from press and TV." Despite what he just said Wufei knew why the public needed 01 but he just couldn't bring himself to fully understand it. He, under no means necessary, wanted to go and get him because of the 'incident' that had happened 4 years prior...he didn't think that anyone did.  
  
"That is kind of why, if worst comes to worst, I want you to offer him a sum of money and by that maybe..." Poor Relena was cut off again.  
  
"So you want us to bribe him? That doesn't seem very...right." Quatre said.  
  
Throughout the whole conversation Duo had sat very still, head down, staring at his hands in his lap. He finally spoke up, "Relena, let's say that we give him the benefit of the doubt and for some reason he hasn't heard of the reunion. What makes you think that he would want to come here? We all know what happened a couple years back, no need for me to remind anyone, obviously. I'm very sure that he wants nothing to do with us and I totally understand that...I think that we should consider his feelings and respect his wishes."  
  
Relena sadly stared at Duo and sighed. "You guys, I know what happened and I know that this is very hard for you to even consider but...I'm asking you to think about the other people who NEED to see him and maybe have a talk with him, as well. I don't expect you to understand their wishes, needs and wants...sometimes we can barely understand our own."  
  
"Relena, you know that we would do anything to help you but this...this is too much. We can't just go up to him and say, 'Hi, how ya doing? I know that we betrayed you and everything but why don't you just forget about all that and come to our party that we're throwing for the wars.'"  
  
Relena smiled briefly towards Trowa; "If it were my choice I would have the reunion go on without him but you see...it just isn't up to me."  
  
Each ex-pilot looked toward their Queen and thought for a moment. They all knew that it wasn't exactly up to her; in the long run she is just a referee making sure all sides get their equal turn. They all mentally sighed and gathered any strength they had for their upcoming battle.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
DOWNTOWN L1...  
  
"Hey, Cotton Tail! Why don't ya hop that cute ass this over this way? I'll give ya a nice big treat too...kinda like a carrot only bigger." He smiled lecherously while his friends laughed drunkenly.**  
  
"More like a baby carrot," Heero mumbled to himself. He cursed his outfit that resembled the Play Boy Bunnies' but the difference was that on Heero, he had a small vest that stopped under his defined pectorals and tight boy shorts with a bunny tail in the back that left nothing to the imagination.  
  
He sighed but turned around, put on a sexy smile and swung his hips as he made his way over to the table of middle-aged men who were way too drunk. When he reached the table, he set down his tray of empty cups and asked over the loud music, "What can I get you boys tonight?"  
  
They all snickered while the man in the middle addressed him again. "You can give me about 30 minutes in the next alley."  
  
Heero glared, "Personally, I don't fuck men over 40," he looked over the man which was about head to chest because of the high table, "and you don't look like a man that can hold for 30 whole minutes. The most I would give you is 5 minutes. Now, I'm going back to work and you had better not call me anymore obscenities from across the room." He added sweetly, "Thank you for getting your entertainment at G-Spot and I hope you have a wonderful evening."  
  
Heero turned around and walked away only to be grabbed roughly by the wrist. He growled and turned around only to have to look up and stare into blazing black eyes. Heero swallowed when he saw the very pissed off expression that Johnny was wearing.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Johnny asked gruffly. He gripped Heero's arm tighter and snarled down at him.  
  
Heero gulped and shakily replied, "Let me go, you're hurting me and causing a scene."  
  
Johnny looked up to see other patrons and workers look towards them. He glared at them all before they immediately turned back to what they were previously doing. Johnny leaned down and whispered harshly, "Follow me."  
  
Johnny walked in strides towards the back room while Heero stumbled after him. Johnny led Heero towards an old beaten, black door and walked in. Heero hesitantly followed before Johnny turned a menacing gaze towards Heero and looked him over. "Put that tray down before you break my damn china." It was sad but Johnny called all his shot glasses his china.  
  
Heero carefully dropped the dishes on a nearby stand and saw that he was trembling. He cursed himself for being weak, 'Stop being such a scared little bitch. You're tougher than this; years ago you would've spit in this man's face for even thinking of touching you like this. Get ahold of yourself Yuy or...' He wasn't able to finish his sentence because of the stinging slap that was delivered to his right cheek.  
  
Heero clenched his teeth and kept his head down. This had happened many times before and he knew to just keep quiet and wait for everything to simmer down. He felt rather than saw the harsh punch going for his gut. On contact he felt the air rush out of him and he fell to the ground. He curled in on himself for a futile attempt at protecting his body as the blows kept coming and coming.  
  
After 15 minutes, Johnny stopped and looked down at Heero cowering on the floor. He ran a hand through his ragged bangs and sighed from exertion. "You spill any blood on my floors and your ass will pay. Get the fuck up and put on some make up so you can make me some more money. I hear you smart mouthin' anyone else and I'll get ya real good...you remember the last time?"  
  
Heero nodded softly and shuddered.  
  
"All right then, get your ass up and smile at each and every one of your customers. Remember, you are nothin' but a filthy whore. It seems that everyone knows it but you; you think of yourself as some high and mighty snob but you're not.. Get used to it," with that he checked himself in the cracked mirror on the wall and walked out as if nothing had transpired.  
  
Heero breathed out and carefully pulled himself up. He stood up shakily, grasping the table edge s a wave of dizziness hit him. He slowly made his way over to the dressing rooms and sat himself down at his station. He looked in the mirror to see his split lip and winced as he touched it. He thought, 'Maybe red lip gloss would cover it up.' As he reached for the red tube two girls burst into the dressing room and gasped.  
  
"Heero! Oh God, it happened again?" Tracy A.K.A. Kitty ran over towards Heero and grabbed his chin gently while Maggie A.K.A. Candy looked over Heero's body wincing at every bruise she located.  
  
Maggie swore loudly, "Dammit! Johnny is such a goddamn push over. I swear someone bigger and tougher than him is goin' to come along and knock him on his ass." She started to lightly probe over Heero's chest and midsection.  
  
Heero gently pushed away the two anxious girls. "I'm okay guys, you know me. I always bounce back...I just need to fix myself up a little bit and..." he didn't finish as he was enveloped in a hug with Tracy in the front and Maggie in the back.  
  
"Don't you worry, Heero. One day, we'll all look back on this and laugh...somehow."  
  
Maggie glared at Tracy and Tracy shrugged her bare shoulders.  
  
Heero smiled and laughed softly. "Thanks guys, you always know just what to say when things go straight to Hell." He pulled away from them again and picked up the forgotten red tube, "can you help me redo some of my make up?" [2]  
  
They both nodded and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Heero questioned.  
  
"This feels like the first time we helped you with make up. You looked like you were gonna shit bricks or something. You didn't really like people touching you but now...now is a lot different." Tracy giggled out.  
  
Heero frowned, "Ha ha ha! It's all very funny but I kind of need to look sexy in 2 minutes and you are not helping by gabbing at the mouth, reminiscing about old times."  
  
They both smiled but continued their work on making Heero look sexy.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well, this is it. I'm sorry if it is a little shorter than usually but it all works out in the end. I want you to notice that in the dialogue between the people on Earth that I refer to Hee-chan as him, Pilot 01, or 01. Also I'm sorry if it wasn't exactly what you wanted it to be but... I onno.  
  
[1] - I had to hold myself back from writing Relena Peace-of-crap. LOL I swear! : D  
  
[2] - When I say make-up I mean make-up. I understand a lot of people don't like seeing men wearing make-up but Hee-chan is working in a job that requires you to wear some.  
  
Do ya like it? Please read and review! 


	3. Planning

I want to thank all the people who have given me such great reviews. They really help me in continuing this story; I'm very happy that so many people like it.   
  
Tite: No Matter What  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Warnings: Same as first chapter  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
He ran down the hall like a bat out of hell; bumping rather visciously into any people or objects that stood in his way. He didn't noticed and he didn't care, he could always apologize later but now was not the time. Right now, he had a job to do and that job was to get the information in his hand to the rightful owners A.S.A.P.  
  
He made a sharp left and ran into Mrs. Baker, who was an elderly filer for Preventers. Rather than taking time to make sure she was on her feet and not hurt he muttered loudly, "Move outta the way ya old bag," and continued on his way. He ran down the hall, twisting and turning as he went to escape any other casualties. He quickly made another leftt, ran down five doors and came a door that had the word 'PRIVATE' taped onto it and 'KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING.' But he, of course, took no heed of the sign and burst into the room.   
  
10 pairs of eyes whirled around in their chairs and glared at him harshly. He gulped loudly before taking a deep breath and walking into the conference room.  
  
"Shut the door, you idiot," Commander Chang hissed.  
  
"S-Sorry sir," and he went to do as told.  
  
"You are supposed to knock before entering and I'm pretty sure in assuming you are able to read a sign that BIG..." Trowa trailed off.  
  
"Yes sir, I can but I have some very important news." He shivered noticeably when dangerous amethyst eyes turned his way.  
  
"And what 'important news' would that be, Arnold?" Duo asked calmly although his eyes told another story.  
  
"Sir, we have a lead."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Dorothy knocked once before she entered the large conference room. She saw many red rimmed eyes turn her way and smiled sadly. She knew that it was tough on a lot of the men in this room but who to do a better job than the Preventers. Preventer officers weren't known to get a full night's sleep, anyway.  
  
She walked into the center of the room and sat one of the KFC bags on the table. "Come and get it guys," and immediately she was in the middle of a war between who could get their food the fastest. She held up her hands with the other bag and walked over to a smaller table in the corner of the room that was next to several computers. She jiggled the bag a bit and made her way to an empty chair that had been saved by Relena.  
  
She sat the bag on the table and watched as the men took their respected food with subdued excitement. Dorothy turned to Relena to watch her get her food but found that she was looking at her quite strangely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's your food? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Oh, I ate on the way here, couldn't hold myself." Dorothy smiled sheepishly as Relena rolled her eyes.  
  
"MM, this is so good," Quatre said around a mouthful of chicken and biscuit.  
  
"You aren't kidding," Wufei remarked around his own chicken leg.  
  
"It's either that or we are very hungry," stated Trowa as he took a big bite out of his biscuit that was filled with grape jelly. (A/N: MMMMM ^__^!)  
  
"I think that it's both," Duo...said? You couldn't really tell because he had so much food in his mouth. It was to the point where his cheeks were puffed to their limit but he was still shoving food in his mouth.  
  
"Ew, Duo you spit food everywhere," Quatre laughed. He pointed to the bits of biscuit fluff and half eaten chicken. (A/N: EWW! __)  
  
Duo looked down at the evidence and smiled around his food which made some of the food fall out.   
  
The three boys plus Relena and Dorothy all scrunched up their nose. "Ew, Duo," they yelled simultaneously and burst out laughing.  
  
Duo chuckled briefly before continuing his meal as did the rest when they finally looked away from Duo's...eating.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"So he's on L1?" They questioned with surprise very evident.  
  
"Yes and from the looks of it he has been there for about...four years.  
  
"But he is on...L1," Relena hesitantly repeated the question.  
  
Richardson looked at her and nodded slightly.  
  
"Okay," she whispered and as she gingerely sat down she noticed the others were slowly following her lead.  
  
It was pretty...strange that after two months of searching they had finally found Heero Yuy. Not strange as in 'something bad might be going on' but strange as in...strange. It would make sense that Heero would go back to there; it's his home colony for Christ's Sake! That should've been one of the first places they should've searched.  
  
After a few moments Wufei cleared his throat and stood up. He turned to face the other officers; "Right then, ladies and gentlemen this is the moment that we have all been waiting for." He took a breath and let his words sink in a bit before continuing, "Okay, I need Samson and Davis to go with Richardson and find out where 01 stays, where he works, and any other possible places of where he might hang out. You two over there, I will need..." As Wufei began to give orders the others stood up and began to help as well...except for Duo.   
  
Duo sat slumped forward in the chair with his braid falling over shoulder and into his lap where his hands were clapsed tightly. 'Well, ready of not Heero, we're coming to get ya.' He sighed and looked up only to spot Dorothy staring at him with worry filling her baby blue eyes. He smiled softly and gave a thumbs up, to let her know he was alright, before joining the others.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Okay...I know that it was VERY short but I needed to get this out. The next chapter should be coming faster than this did. Also I'm very sorry about this being so late. I will try harder next time but on a good note Chi-san from Tenrai wants to host me on her site! So you guys go and look at her site...she is a 2x1 lover, too! 


	4. Planning 2

Hi...remember me? Good...well here is the requested fourth chapter of "No Matter What." Hope it was worth the wait and again thank you for keeping up with me and reviewing me during my "time of absence"...hope you enjoy this!  
  
_=_=_=_=_  
  
Title - No Matter What  
  
Author - I don't know anymore...  
  
Warnings - cursing, reference to sex, clubbing (if I can manage), lime, back stabbing friends...  
  
Pairing - 1+2/1x2 (barely and only in the first chapter...thank God), 2xH, 3x4, 5xOC, DxR, 2x1!  
  
Disclaimers - I OWN THE WORLD MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
_=_=_=_=_  
  
"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow night! Be careful!" Heero called after the girls that were walking the opposite direction that he was.  
  
Maggie and Tracy waved and yelled out, "You be good Heero and Mack you better take good care of him!"  
  
Mack chuckled deeply and took a long drag off his cigarette. "Just shut up and take your skinny asses home! Later Chris," Mack called to the other bulky bodyguard that was assigned to take the girls home. Chris nodded sternly before pushing the two young women in front of him and grumbling 'get moving.' The two women just giggled and began to make fun of the quiet bodyguard.  
  
Heero and Mack shook their heads before making their way towards Heero's apartment. Mack walked protectively close to Heero and always kept an eye out when they passed by dark alley ways.  
  
"Stop being paranoid, jackass." Heero jokingly muttered to the tall, muscular man standing at his left.  
  
Mack snorted and flicked the end of his cigarette. "I'm not risking anything tonight...didn't you hear about their being a shortage of drugs? Druggies need their fix like a starved man needs one of the Hungry Man dinners. Those crackheads will try anything and everything."  
  
Heero sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mack, what druggie would try to mess with you, even if they were desperate to get a fix? You're 6'4, 285 lbs. of pure muscle, and you have dark hair. No one has messed with you since..."  
  
"No one has ever messed with me and that was because I was always careful. In a place like this Kid, you can't risk making mistakes, that one mistake might just take your life." Mack looked down at Heero and took another drag off his cigarette.  
  
"You don't have to preach to me about making mistakes that could end up taking your life. You don't need to preach to me about any of that..."  
  
Mach interrupted Heero, "Okay Kitty, just calm down," Mack used one of his many nicknames for Heero, "I didn't mean any harm by it...I know exactly where you're comin' from. I just don't want anything happening to you or any of my other Kittens...don't know what I would do with myself if I let anything happen to you guys."  
  
Heero smiled softly up at Mack and punched him playfully in the arm. "Just hurry up and get me home Hulk." Heero laughed at his own pet name for the giant and squawked loudly as he received a hard slap to the back of his neck.  
  
Mack laughed lightly and slung his arm over Hero's shoulders.   
  
"You're so lucky that I like you Hulk, otherwise you would've received about 50 caps in your ass!" Heero commented before moving closer to Mack and stepping in time with him. His only response was a firm squeeze.  
  
They continued to Heero's apartment in companionable silence. They had no idea that throughout their trek from the club they were being followed.   
  
Green eyes that were encased in a shadow of black surveyed the two men walking closely together. The wind ruffled long, black bangs just as a slim hand lifted up to thin lips that held a small talking device. The pale thumb pushed a big red button before a deep voice stated, "I have located 01..."  
  
_=_=_=_=_  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT AT A SECRET BASE IN L1...  
  
"All right boys, here's the plan that Commander Chang wants us to carry out: tomorrow night at approximately 10:30 P.M. is when we will strike. That is the time that 01 leaves his home to go to the club where he works. We will have men set up near his apartment and on my mark I want Rex, Granger, Luke and Adams to grab hold of 01 and..."  
  
"But sir," Granger spoke up, "why do we need four men to take down this one kid? We've seen pictures of him from the wars and I don't think that he's grown much, take notice of his race. It shouldn't take all of us to take down this small runt."  
  
"Granger, you just do as you're told, you hear me? Orders are we need to take more precautions with 01, he has a reputation of being quite difficult and can pull a trick on you in the blink of an eye. Now, I want Frans, Kraik, Polkins and Drake to take care of the bodyguard that we've been told about. You heard what Ricks said, the guy was bigger than all of us and could probably take us all out one by one. Stick together and don't be little bitches! You fuckheads better not mess this up, it's an easy assignment and if we do this quickly and efficiently we may just get bonuses. Now, review your parts until you know it in your sleep. We will meet again at 0900 hours. Dismissed!" Chief Brawnsfield watched as his men filed out one by one and as the last one flew past him he sighed deeply. He muttered to himself, "This better not fuck up."  
  
_=_=_=_=_  
  
BACK ON EARTH...  
  
Duo sat up suddenly and looked around to see what had woken him up from his deep slumber. He sat very still and jumped slightly when he heard a faint whining that was coming from outside his room. "Dammit..." He muttered darkly as he through the covers off himself and padded bare feet towards the door that led to the guest room of Quatre's house that he was staying in. He opened the door slightly to let in the nuisance and shut it quietly, padding back towards the bed. He looked back expectantly towards the doorway and sighed, "you have two seconds to get over here before I take you back outside where you belong...and in the dark, all by yourself."   
  
A large black beast made its way over to the large king size bed and hopped on it making the bed shift down considerably. He placed his head on his master's lap, very close to his groin area, and shifted his big bottom until he got comfortable with his heavy tail lazily wagging along the comforter.  
  
Duo grunted loudly as the beast got comfortable next to him but actually it was on him. Though he was mad that he had woken up after he had finally gotten to sleep he smiled slightly and scratched behind the large ears. "You dumb dog, Quatre is gonna kill me when he finds out that I let you sleep up here with me...again." The only response Duo got was a soft snoring that told him his Mastiff/German Shepherd mix had fallen asleep.   
  
He lay himself down onto the pillows and looked out the window at the clear blue sky. 'Heero...I want to see you so badly but I know that you don't want to see me and that is very understandable. I wonder if you've changed...or maybe you're the exact same Heero that left me four years ago...' And with that last thought Duo drifted into a restless sleep dreaming of cobalt blue gems.  
  
_=_=_=_=_  
  
Okay, I know that it was WAY too short for your liking but I had to post this. Don't worry because the next chapter will have more action, more story line, and more Heero torture...I think that I said that last chapter but disregard everything I said last chapter.   
  
Remember to review! I promise that more chapters will happen the more reviews I get. Also, please skip over all grammatical errors and the like. And I'm sorry that most of you will have to read one sentence about ten times to get the meaning. Remember that I haven't written in a VERY long time...thanks so much!  
  
Ja Ne and God bless! 


End file.
